Starting Over
by SinTheeUhxo
Summary: XOVER! HP/KH! Where the 13 are more than what they seem, and where Harry finds out just what it really means to be the Chosen One. Full summary inside. SLASH!


**Title:** Starting Over  
**Author:** SerpentardXII  
**Chapter: **Prologue/Chapter One  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing… well not completely true I do own my original characters and the plot :]  
**Ratings/Warnings: **Eh, for everyone I suppose, for now anyway. Everyone who can tolerate it that is! There will be m/m and f/f as well as m/f couples. I might go into detail with the f/f, and if anyone wants to write the parts of m/m be my guest just let me look over your stuff before I stick it in, you of course will get credit for the part. If not, then I shall be trying my hand at it. The m/f parts… lets just say I won't be going into detail with them, this is under the m/m or f/f subcategory so lets not kill anyone with the details of m/f kay? Kay. I'll let you know when the scenes come up though, so if you don't want to read them you an just skip them. Finally there will be OOC-ism!  
**Summary:** "Stay away from me you traitor! You and your other assassin friends aren't wanted here!" Harry glanced at Hermoine and knew she was thinking the same thing. "_Demyx_, an assassin? Yeah, right." But looking at the rest of the group around Demyx he began to wonder if maybe, just maybe… nah. I mean Axel was grinning because it was absurd… right?**  
Author's Note:** So I'm going to try and tackle this crossover of Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts. I don't have a beta (hint-hint: just show me some of the work you've done) so I'm counting on those that read this to criticize. Though one thing I'll tell you now, I am horrible at expressing what I want to say when it comes to literal terms. It's a curse, I swear it is. But that's not the point, the point is that if I get reviews that say "this shit sucks!" or some sort of variation… I'm not forcing you to read it… That's why I have WARNINGS! Read 'em if you STILL insist on saying my writing is shit, then tell me WHY! Thanks and any ideas are greatly appreciated! I'm always changing what I want to add, and the plot sometimes seems to change so for those that want to add some sort of idea or something let me know, maybe I'll add it in or something, or recommend it to someone who's more talented. I'm really trying to improve in this writing thing. Oh and sometimes I won't update fast, this can be either because I have run into writer's block, work, or life is being a bitch! Usually it'll be the last or the first. One last thing, the POV will CHANGE throughout the story. It'll begin with an OC's POV, then hop around no real course intended though I might later stick with a routine. Enjoy.

-----

Prologue

-----

"I'm sorry for putting you through this," said a sorrowful voice, full of regret, "but, you must end this.."

A half-sob. "I can't."

"You must."

"NO! I won't do it!" Near hysteria in her voice. "There has to be another way!"

"There isn't… this is the only way."

"I… I can't… please… please don't make me…"

A tear sliding down a cheek. "There's only one other way…"

A gasp. "No, you can't do that," says a third voice full of shock. "this is the way its supposed to be."

"Do you wish to do this another way?"

"Y-yes.." Says a shaking voice, half uncertain, half relieved.

"If you do this you're taking the rest of us with you. Don't. We won't hear your objections." Says the third final voice, others murmuring their agreement.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Says the sorrowful voice, now firm.

"Wait, what are they talking about?" says the hysterical voice, now semi-calm.

"We're going to do this another way, like you asked." the voice now solemn.

"B-but, how?"

Feet shuffling and moving around each other, forming a circle around the two, black hoods covering them.

"Wait, what are they doing?!"

She's ignored as her counter part, now covered in a hood as well stand in front of her. Those forming the circle talking, chanting, in a different language.

She turns to her companion, and gasps when she noticed they were glowing, even those forming the circle were beginning to glow.

"I know you'll succeed with this other way." she hears in her head.

"No, wait! What are you doing?! N--" She screams as the light begins to spread and blinds her with a sudden burst of white light.

-----

Chapter One

-----

"Are you sure you want to go?"

Lucilla sighed, she brushed her white-blonde hair out of her face and turned to face Aaron. She was tired of this conversation, she'd heard it so much that she knew what he'd say in response to, "yes, I'm sure I want to go."

"But, why?"

She rolled her eyes. Predictable.

Aaron was leaning against the door frame. His wavy, chestnut, brown hair framed a handsome face that was pulled into a face of worry and sorrow.

Lucilla sighed again and turned white-gray eyes away from her companion. "Because it feels right. You know what they say about me here. I'm tired of hiding. While I'm at Hogwarts I don't have to hide, they'll be a village near the school that I can go to, and the school grounds are bigger."

"They were just kids who said things about you, you know that Luce."

Lucilla couldn't argue much there, it had only been little kids that had teased her. But, Aaron wouldn't believe that the little kids had heard it from their oh-so-good parents. She wouldn't start that argument again.

"You're right. They were little kids, but it doesn't change that they said it. Besides I can't just owl them now and say that I won't be going. The ticket has been bought and the port key is already ready."

Aaron sighed and moved away from the door frame. His six foot two frame walking towards Lucilla. She knew that he wouldn't argue anymore. The resigned, sorrowful look in his eyes told her just that. She hated having to leave him, she really did. But the small homey town in Oregon just wasn't for her. It wasn't a place for a witch. So when she got the letter from a headmaster in Europe about his school she jumped at it. She had never liked Salem Academy, the blonde had a few friends there, but none that were close. Aaron was her only real friend, and he had taught her more than the Academy. Even common, non-magical things. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't know how to fend for herself, nor would she have been able to go into the self-defense classes he had made her take and then train with him.

"I'm going to miss you," he said softly standing behind her.

She had heard him approach her, but she was dreading this conversation because she knew she couldn't dodge it. Lucilla felt the burnet wrap his arms around her petite five foot four frame and draw her into his chest. She relaxed in his arms and tilted her head up staring at his sad golden eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too," Lucilla said softly. "I'll be able to write, and fire-call when I get a chance." She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist, relaxing into his chest.

He made an intangible noise that could have been in agreement or disagreement but she didn't bother to ask, nor did she argue when he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"You can always come back if you don't like it." Aaron said into the top of her head.

Lucilla nodded against his strong chest, but they both knew that she would never let herself give up. She would be joining in what the Headmaster had called "the 7th years" in other words, she'd be joining what was equivalent to seniors in high school, except this wasn't high school. This was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of the top three wizarding schools of Europe. The Headmaster himself had sent her his personal phoenix with the message that she was accepted to transfer. Through this same phoenix they had made plans for a fire-call to sort everything out and to give Lucilla the port key that was to transport her to King Cross station tonight.

She had been told that she had caught the attention of Hogwarts. She didn't really believe it. Her grades weren't bad, and her magic was strong, but to be of any interest to the _Headmaster_ of a wizarding school from a different country was just something she didn't really believe. She had told Aaron that she had applied for an exchange program since she knew that Aaron would be more suspicious than she was. In the end she accepted the offer, suspicion and all. Besides she was more than certain that the twinkling, blue-eyed, headmaster, knew that she had her suspicions.

Their moment was disrupted when the phone rang. They both jumped and chuckled as Aaron pulled away and went to answer the phone, leaving Lucilla to her thoughts and to finish packing the rest of her belongings. Inside nervous and excited to be starting somewhere new.

-----

Later that night

-----

"I still don't see why you have to leave at this hour." huffed Aaron.

Lucilla rolled her eyes, "I told you, the time zones are different. If I were to leave during the day I'd be stuck arriving there in the middle of the night."

Aaron grunted and roughly plopped down next to Lucilla on the sofa. They sat in compatible silence, neither feeling as if there was anything to say. All of Lucilla's belongings had been shrunk and were now in the bag at her feet. For what seemed like an eternity they sat there, then suddenly the clocked chimed two-thirty. As if on cue, the fire in the fireplace turned green and out came a beaming Albus Dumbledore in royal purple robes with silver stars across them, blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles.

Both Lucilla and Aaron stood at once. The moment had arrived.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Lucilla greeted. Aaron just gave a curt nod, not trusting his voice. Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly at them both.

"Miss. Dalmos, it is a pleasure to see you and Mr. Dalmos once more." Dumbledore said, eyes madly twinkling. "I'm assuming that you've rested well enough to be ready for the day ahead of you?"

Lucilla nodded suddenly not being to speak, realization hitting her finally that she would be leaving Aaron, and the small little town in Oregon. She'd be leaving and going to a school on the other side of the world. Dumbledore seemed to sense this and said, "We have a few minutes before the portkey activates, would you mind if I used your loo? I believe you call it a bathroom."

"Second door on the right," Aaron said suddenly from beside Lucilla, braking her from her thoughts.

"Thank you, Mr. Dalmos."

Lucilla watched as Dumbledore made his way down the hallway, and heard the door click softly behind him. As soon as the door had closed she found herself pressed up against a hard chest, arms wrapped tight around her. Instinctively she wrapped hers around Aaron. She'd miss him just as much as he'd miss her.

"Don't forget me little Light," Aaron said using the nickname he had given her since they were smaller.

She gave a weak chuckle and lucked up at him, eyes watery, "never" she whispered. His eyes were shinning, a bit too brightly, back at her but neither would let the tears fall. They knew they'd see each other again in a little under a year. They looked away when they heard a small cough. Dumbledore had returned back and was looking at them with a sort of sad, comforting smile.

"My dear, it's time."

As one they all looked at the clock over the fire place, showing almost a quarter till three. Dumbledore held out what looked like an old aluminum can. Obviously the portkey Lucilla gave each other one last squeeze before Lucilla stepped next to Dumbledore, and placed a finger on the can. She glanced up once, looking at her brother's rich honey eyes before she felt the pull at her navel and she was transported to Kings Cross station, where when she opened her eyes saw the scarlet train on platform 9 ¾. Families bustling with last parting words… She looked beside her and realized she was now alone. Dumbledore had told her that she would arrive alone, but it still scared her a bit. With a deep breath she stepped forward and made her way to the train, ignoring the stares she was getting. Lucilla climbed on and looked for room to sit, but everywhere she looked seemed just as full as the compartment before.

Finally towards the back she found one with just one occupant in it. Though she preferred not sitting with someone who was covered in a black cloak from head to toe, there was no where else for her to go. She sat down opposite of them, and looked out the window at the forest that was presented to her. She started a bit when the train started and sighed, she was on her way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-----

End of Chapter 1

-----

**A/N:** This is probably the only chapter where I'm going to put so many author's notes. Okay, so that's the end of the prelude, and chapter one. I must admit I prefer writing the original characters. Doesn't seem that long, more of a pain to actually type. The chapters SHOULD get longer, and in an ideal world I'd have chapters READY before this, but alas this s NOT an ideal world. So hear is the first OC of a few that I'll introduce. Lucilla Dalmos. Her appearance of course of the white-blond hair, and white-grey eyes remind us all of a certain pureblood family! That's why she gets all the stares, though she doesn't know just why she's getting them. You'll find out that later on though and the reasons behind it. So go review, let me know what you think, I'll probably read this over a few times to see what needs to be changed and such. If I get encouraging reviews, even if its one, I'll start the second chapter. Thanks for actually reading it, and I apologize now if someone's eyes are bleeding from the horribleness that is my writing and bad grammar. Ciao[;


End file.
